A Sparkling Pest
by Crestego
Summary: A personal take on how Lulu and Veigar became friends in lore. One-shot!


Author's Note: So I've noticed a lack of stories on both Veigar, and of Lulu, so why not combine both? I'm hoping to tell an at least slightly compelling story about how they became friends in lore. The way that i'm telling it will disclude League of Legends (which I think any lore regarding that no longer applies anyhow). Please feel free to leave me some critique!

* * *

Darkness... the midnight sky was nearly in his grasp once again. The little mage sat at the edge of his mountain peak, the forestry behind him sprinkled to the bare cliff that acted as his 'spot'. The blades of grass beneath him became warm from his body heat, though the temperature began to drop along with the sun. He couldn't wait for the stars to greet him once more, they were the only light he ever needed in his life. He cursed the sun as his impatience grew, it's warm glow gave him a faint feeling of disgust in comparison to the moonlight. He closed the golden glow of his own eyes, sighing in discontent. Veigar meditated here every night, it kept his powers up to par, helped him grow stronger with the strength of the night. He opened them up to look down at his disdain... the hatred he felt for Bandle City only burned the fire in his chest. He would rid them all one day, under his rule! Many speckles of fur and blue hues began to clog up the entrances of his birthplace, which began to concern him. The city that felt itself so pure... so high and mighty, all out and about at night? It took a spark of memory for his annoyed mood to turn into an angry one, tonight is Yordle Independence Day! His night sky would be clouded in their pestering fire-works! He would not be honing his magic tonight.

Before he could sit up to leave his ruined evening, the base of his right ear began to twitch underneath his wizard hat. An unnatural muffle, several feet away! The creatures of the mountain had never come out this far, let alone any hikers dumb enough to try. It had only taken a moment of listening in the quiet to hear it again, this time much closer. He quickly picked up his beloved cane, tapping it to the ground to perform a dark spell. He turned to see the suspect, only to feel a moment of genuine humor. He let out a loud cackle, a Yordle girl tried to sneak up on him. HIM! The greatest master of evil! He casually walked over to the pouting, purple girl with much amusement. She was trapped in his Event Horizon, though it was much smaller than it normally would be during practice. Why, the little monster could keep her there for days without effort! He tickled the idea as he walked, a small smirk appeared underneath his veil.

"Aw, I didn't even get to say hello! Pix, he's being a meanie!" Her voice alone took away the smile he just gained, it was so high pitched that it immediately annoyed him. Her sound reminded him of a screeching banshee! The mention of the name Pix had also confused him, was there another intruder that he failed to notice? He took a moment to observe the landscape, no signs of life other than a few crows. He slightly cocked his head while squinting his eyes with suspicion, a queue that the trapped girl used to respond.

"Well now that there's no daisies in your ear, lemme tell you my name. I'm Lulu, and Pix is on my hat. He's my fairy, say hello Pix~" The trench-coated mage looked at her hat and indeed saw a sparkling creature, so it wasn't a decoration! He did his best to hide his awe at the little minion, it couldn't be an actual fairy... could it? A master of magic shouldn't be surprised at anything out of the familiar, but fairies were extremely rare sightings. How the hell did she tame one, let alone have an encounter? From what he knew, they were extremely weary of humans and Yordles alike. These thoughts rushed through his head while the purple-skinned Yordle gave him a bold smile. He glanced at her attire, noticing that she was dressed in a witching outfit with bold red and purple coloring. He wanted to cackle, the outfit looked more fit for a CLOWN than for a mage, it was laughable! Her cane caught most of his interest however, it did not smell of musty old wood like the majority did. Rather, he could sense a strange magic emitting from it. She was... how could he put it, weird? That's thinking a lot, considering Veigar himself is a master dark mage. He snapped out of his thoughts and began to throw inquires.

"You, why do you dare come near here? What kind of mage wears a red hat so, so ridiculous?" She giggled at the question, putting him at a further unease that he kept to himself. How powerful was she to not fear her situation? Is she a worthy adversary, or is she just brain-dead to his might?

"Oh silly, my red cap makes me smell like Pomegranate mush~ Why would I not wear it? Pix and I wanted to see the light show, and this is the best place to do it. Huh, are you here for it too? We should watch it together, it'll be so fun~" Veigar openly gawked at her words... what in the hell was she thinking? She's trapped in his claws, yet acts as if it's not a big deal. He's had many people in her same position that have met fates worse than death, but her ignorance was baffling. It was enough to make him uncomfortable when he didn't wish to be. A small breeze blew from behind them, the smell of gunpowder began to invade his nostrils. It reminded him of what he was doing... and that was leaving. His mood was already soured, and he wasn't going to let a pest ruin what little could be salvaged emotionally.

"... Let me make this simple for your small mind to comprehend. You are to leave here and never come around again, otherwise you will not like the punishment. I would kill you on the spot, but you've amused me enough to spare you. Think of this as a rarely given mercy, girl!" Re-tapping his staff to the ground rid of his spell, Lulu dropped onto the ground with her replicate pout from earlier. He turned to the forest that almost covered the entire mountain... though Veigar didn't like to admit it even to himself, the darkness and quiet of the trees was soothing to him. The small creatures that were bold enough to not fear the Yordle slumped around on the tree-tops, with an occasional squirrel rushing to the next tree for rest. The calm quiet, it was almost enough to be on par with the da-

"Hey, where are you going?" Lulu interrupted his thoughts by fronting him, upside down and riding on her staff. The pixie laid lazily on her cap, unaffected the change of gravity as he let out a small yawn. Veigar couldn't determine if he felt anger from Lulu ignoring his warning, or confused by her stupidity. He stomped his foot while he yelled at the 'intruder'.

"Do not make me warn you twice! Where I go does not matter to you, so leave before I end your life." His gloved hand started to tighten it's grip around his staff, he was ready to swat this fly if he had to! She gently flew next to him as he began walking, her happy expression did not improve his mood either. He was beginning to wonder if she truly WAS brain-dead, and if the Pixie took over her mind!

"Aw c'mon, I just got here! Besides, don't you wanna see the light-show? Ooh it reminds me so much of the moo moo bushes from back home! I bet it'll smell Sssoooo purple tonight~" He stopped his walk just to turn to the Sorceress, moo moo bushes? Smelling purple? What kind of place did she come from? He was dumbfounded on how to respond, yet her words interested him; though he could care less about the person and more about the place. But what would that matter? He was a dark mage! He was VEIGAR, he would rule that place eventually! He'll discover the meaning of her words at some point, so it truly didn't matter what she said, now did it? He swung the staff at her forehead, dead-center of her cute Yordle brain. Laced with annoyance, he gave his final speech.

"This is your FINAL warning, girl! Leave, or you will face my wrath!" With a large huff, he turned and began his trek once more. He could vaguely hear a dissapointed sigh come from Lulu, so he felt confident that she would give him peace. The home he had made himself called to him, the bookcase needed dusting and a scroll needed a repair. It also wouldn't hurt if he had some rest as well as a good meal in his system... though he disliked thinking himself like any other Yordle. Despite most of the world thinking Yordles were mearly stuffed toys or human school-children, the species he was born to had their own biology that needed tending to. He's become far more diligent as well as hardy when it came to those needs, he hoped one day he'll have the strength to skip caring about it all together. The dusty path home began to dirty his cloak as well, though Veigar could care less at this point what he looked like. It wasn't as much his physical image that the population needed to worry about, it was his presence and the will he would soon invo-

"Hey! You forgot to tell us your name mister!" The dark Yordle nearly tripped over his own feet, she was STILL following him! He looked up and nearly screamed, she faced him with her own brand of annoyance. Tapping her pointed shoe on the ground, arms crossed against her chest, the green eyes turned downward to show her dissaproval. Pix copied her position next to her head, but the expressions didn't last long. Veigar had warned them! The mage showed off an attack he liked to call his Baleful Strike, the magical bolt went straight through Lulu and had her crashing to the ground. What he didn't notice, however, was Pix's aura that enveloped her before the blast had hit. She laid on the ground startled, with the tiny fairy at her side while quietly screeching towards Veigar's direction. He strolled over to where she lay, on the small bed of dandelions that grew in patches. He pointed the tip of his cane as it touched her nose, about to utilize another attack. Her eyes began to water, though her response was far from expected.

"Okay OKAY, I get it! If you wanna be a buggernaut Buncher, then i'll let you!" Despite her words, Veigar hardly flinched and released another Baleful strike point blank. The ground beneath them crumbled, a small crater formed where they had stood. The dust had finally settled after several seconds.. Veigar had learned to double tap his victims the hard way. No body in sight, and the fairy seemed to also disappear from the blast. He felt a little shame for killing the fairy, he could have captured and at least sold him for a valuable reward. Alas, it seemed as if he could finally enjoy the quiet and return back ho-

WHAM! The side of his skull rung with the impact, holy hell did that hurt! He leaned against the oak tree, disoriented and with blurred vision. Pain enveloped his brain as Lulu appeared in front of him, noticeably angry and with a slight wound on her face. Pix was also by her side, though he wasn't harmed from the impact. Veigar was bewildered, how did she LIVE? What kind of magic did she use to survive the blast? He didn't seem to get his answer, instead receiving a scolding.

"Why are you such a big bully? Ughgh, Sunset flies have more manners than you! ...I guess that's okay though, even Sunset flies warm up eventually! What's you're name?" She gave a large smile, sitting in a criss-cross position while she levitated in front of Veigar. He couldn't tell if he suffered brain damage or if she was insane; He just tried kililng her, for fucks sake! Why was she being nice to him? He figured that she either knew whom he was and was hired to kill him, or she was so socially inept that she made Veigar himself look like a King's hand. After taking a moment to let the fog in his head clear up, he realized how conflicted he felt about this situation. On one hand, he couldn't kill the little brat, at least not without some effort. Said effort could also cause a commotion, with so many Yordles out and about for Yordle Independence Day. Though they were far from basic ear-shot, his more powerful magic would be enough to send a squadron up to check it out. She didn't seem to take no for an answer! The other hand sought her destruction anyway, at the expense of having to find a new home to call his own. What to do..

Veigar let out an annoyed groan. If he couldn't rid of Lulu so easily, maybe he could take advantage of the situation. He had a few suspicions about her magic, as well as Pix. It may be to his benefit to figure out just what the hell she was referencing whenever she spoke. It wasn't as if she was overtly violent; at least if Veigar didn't act first. If all else fails, he could just kill her off and be on his way.

"...Where are you from?" His earnest question had Pix looking up with interest and slight annoyance, his mere squeak was taken as disapproval to Lulu while she swat off his words. The smile never faded, she did a small twirl while giggling at the unnerved Veigar. She held out her delicate hand, holding up two of her fingers.

"I have two things you gotta do before I tell you, 'kay? First things first, I need to know your name~" Her silence after the question had Veigar scrunching his face, though the black magic covering his head would never show it to the world. Normally he'd be more than delighted to spread his name to all that were living... so they knew the terror that was to come. However, a conversation with a Yordle Fairy would not bode well with his reputation. He sighed in defeat.

"My name brings terror to all life that walk the planet, it is a name that will one day RULE the face of Runterra! My name is Veigar, the greatest master of the dark arts!" He stood tall and proud at his birthright, only to feel an emotional smack to the face at Lulu's laugh. He resisted the urge to stomp his foot and kill her on the spot while she responded.

"Oh that's such a great name~ Okay okay, so that's the first thing. The second thing is that you gotta play a few games with me." Her face lit up like a child at a bakery, which disgusted him. He was no child! The only games that he enjoyed were tormenting those who crossed him.

"Out of the question!"

"Nu-uh. We play THREE games. The best of two wins! If I win, you gotta let me see your face. If YOU win, then i'll not only tell you where I came from, but i'll show you a super cute magic trick." Veigar's resistance to kill her only grew at the mere bet... but it was an intriguing bet. Veigar was smart, much smarter than most would estimate him to be. He could observe more of her magic, her 'tricks' could help him pin down the type of mage that she was... leek out hints about where she came from. He abhorred games, but the knowledge could be invaluable.

"...Fine, I will play your stupid games. They must be quick and as painless as possible. More for your sake, because I am sure to win at your tomfoolery." He brought out his hand reluctantly for a handshake, grateful that his gloves would block skin to skin contact with this weirdo. She looked to the ground and picked up one of the apples the trees dropped, placing it in his hand with a bashful expression. Veigar was once again dumbfounded while she explained her first game.

"Okay, the first game will be really easy. It's catch the Pix~ First one to catch Pix wins the match!" She began to hop on her staff while Pix took off, giving Veigar only a moment to mimic her movements. Veigar was NOT the most comfortable flier, but was skilled enough to manage temporary flight. After all, any basic mage should know a way of transportation through magic, though the Yordles took a more traditional route. He silently admitted that he needed more practice, though it made him inwardly cringe to. Lulu seemed to show no difficulties at all with her cane, easing her way through the trees during the chase. Though he may not have flowed as smoothly through the leaves and branches, he could tell the advantage he had; his awareness of Pix was much better. Lulu was lagging behind her companion by a few seconds, as if she were his shadow wafting through the breeze. The pink creature popped out in the dark scenery, his faint glow was easy enough to keep track of without having to rush behind him. The dark mage kept pace with the speeding Yordle, the scenery began to blend in with each other while they raced.

Suddenly Pix took to the skies like a firework getting shot off, he was now more visible than ever! Lulu followed his pattern and switched gears... though Veigar decided to fly at a gradual incline instead of taking such a sharp turn. Pix then immediately dropped back down to the forest floor, Lulu followed suit and almost crashed onto the ground. Veigar took the risk and assumed correctly that he'd try to dive, assuring his victory by grabbing the fairy with his claws. They both slowed down and Veigar released an angered Pix, he nearly ripped his wing off by mistake! Lulu pouted at first, but then quickly perked up.

"Wow, you were REALLY fast! You did great~ Okay okay, now this second game is a lot harder. It's a game of TAG! Only this time it'll just be you and me, Pix can't play this time. Sorry Pix!" The little fairy snuck himself under her hat with a tired disposition, it was safe to assume that he was spent for today. She continued before Veigar could ask these rules.

"So we gotta play slime-ball, v-neck blouse, and choppy choppy to figure out who goes first. The person that's it has 5 minutes to catch the runner. IF you don't catch that person, they win. If you DO catch the person, YOU win. Simple right? Alright, let's play!" Lulu used some of her magic to create a clock in the tree, then motioned her hands for rock paper scissors... typical that she would call such a simple game a complicated mixture of words. They both swung their choices, with Lulu being the victor. She quickly winked while sticking her tongue out, both Yordles hopping onto their stalves and taking off to the sky.

The purple mage took no time with her escape. She zoomed towards the sunset, Veigar following in a hot pursuit to 'tag' the lunatic. Luckily for him she flew away from the massive crowd that was building up for the event, he noticed in his peripheral vision that several large stands for the fireworks were getting set up. They had barely passed the entrance to the mountain path when Lulu made a sharp turn around a large boulder. He had barely sped past her, a mere inch away from getting the tag! He cursed himself for missing his chance at victory, taking the same u turn and trying to go faster than before. She seemed like a purple speck in the distance, but he was gradually catching up to that damn child! He was but a mere inch away from grasping at her cloak, leaning as far as he could in front of himself. A moment of pure shock took over when she flew straight up, his face nearly knocking into a tree trunk! The tree was Lulu's clock, which ticked to 1 second when he looked. Lulu took a moment to taunt him by flying right above his face, the sting to the wound he just received for his loss. Veigar mentally slapped himself, he fell for Pix's trick! He wanted to accuse her of cheating with that damn tree clock! Yet if he did, he would blow not only his chance at learning her secrets, but he would have also wasted his time! Both mages had hopped off of their staves while Lulu spun in a circle, marveling with her win. He clenched his teeth and tapped his foot to the ground, waiting for her next instruction.

"Wooo, that was fun! I hadn't played that one in forever! Now, the third game is probably the hardest... go and find me! We'll play slime-ball, v-neck blouse, and choppy choppy again to decide who gets to hide. I'll make the timer TEN minutes this time, it'll be more fun that way." She reset her custom tree-clock and yet again held out her hands. He found his frustration turn into anger by losing again, Lulu turning him around and ordering that he count to midnight... so if he assumed correctly, counting to 12. The Yordle would not give her the satisfaction of hearing him count, so he mentally did so while keeping his senses high. She dashed into the brush with her high-pitched laughter, she ran directly behind where he stood and continued for a few steps; then she was out of ear-shot. With the little information that he had, he casually walked through the brushes. He kicked himself for not forcing her to clarify her rules... was she allowed to roam around? Or did she have to remain in the same spot? He quietly cursed while hushing his footsteps, in case if it was the prior.

From what he'd gathered so far, Lulu seemed like a typical mage. Power of flight was common in many, so that didn't narrow down to her specific 'craft'. Her wardrobe threw him off... though Veigar himself was nothing but 'unique' in that sense, even he knew that most magic users would be caught dead in that garb. Why would she so blatantly announce herself to the world? Unless if she was a performer of some sort... which would make quite a bit of sense. Her weird ways of speaking and her bubbly nature could easily pay her well for parties. But that wouldn't explain how she was able to tame a fairy, let alone the magic he's only had a mere glimpse of. His contemplation nearly made him forget to look for Lulu, though he stroke some luck; her staff was laying inside of a berry bush. If she didn't have her staff, it might mean that she didn't need it. Could she have used an invisibility spell? He found it to be a possibility, but not likely; she didn't read off as a person who would cheat.

His ears perked to the sound of a moving brush, quickly turning to see a small creature run. A squirrel maybe? He nearly brushed it off as a distraction, but heard a small giggle coming from it's direction. Sighing, he rushed with light footsteps toward the squirrel's direction. It ran up a tree and into the branches, covered by its leaves but still visible. He stayed put for a moment, only to hear her chuckles happen once more. She was here, she was somewhere here! He skimmed the entire area for any sign of movement, but nothing was visible! Then he looked back to the squirrel and noticed something peculiar, it was staring at him intently. Most animals would run from him, as they should... yet this one didn't. Did she have that kind of magic? Taking a guess, he tapped his staff and his event horizon slammed itself to the forest floor, only tall enough to trap the rodent. Veigar levitated up to said branch, staring at the squirrel while silently hoping he wasn't making a fool out of himself. It didn't flinch, and upon closer inspection he noticed a purple tint on it's fur... the worst offender, it had no fear in it's eyes.

He found her.

"Huh, you really thought a simple transformation spell would fool me? I found you Lulu, I WIN!" The squirrel looked down in slight disappointment, in a squeeky and barely audible voice it replied.

"Aw, how'd you know it was me? Okay, you win. Lemme go and i'll hold up the bargain." He did as she wished, her rodent form rushed to the bush her staff was placed in. It only took a few moments before she was back, though her bummed mood seemed to fade.

"One last favor, 'kay? I'll tell you where I live, but I wanna see the light-shooooooow. Can I tell you at the cliff?" Veigar wanted to kill this woman! It took all of his energy to not lose his temper, but agreed via walking in the direction of the spot. She followed suit, though her uppity mood changed to a contented one. The sky had turned dark by now, which greatly eased Veigar's nerves. The heavily populated area below them was filled with lights, and so much food was being made that the scents wafted to them! He could see in the distance speckles of fireworks set and ready for take-off... it was going to start at any time now. He did his best to take in the star light, waiting for Lulu to speak in the process. For someone so talkative... she seemed awfully quiet. It only took a few moments after his thoughts for her to start.

"Soooo, um, are you from Bandle City?" The mention of the name made him jump a little, a fire began to boil in his gut. His entire body cringed as he snapped.

"That WRETCHED place? Why does your question matter?" His response made Lulu scoot a little farther away... an unintended side affect, but Veigar didn't mind.

"Gosh, it isn't THAT bad... at least I think. So long as you knooooow, then I can continue. Well, I was born in Bandle City. But I found Pix in a tulip one day, little bugger was so GREAT at hide and seek! He was so fun, and he let me visit his home; everyone calls it The Glade. It's where Pix and his family and friends are from~ We played tag, go find me, spot the puffer stuffer, moo moo eating contest, we played for hours! I even stayed over for a few weeks! ..." The purple mage hid his disbelief... The Glade was only rumored to exist, it took place in fairy tales! Though the thought did cross his mind, he just couldn't take her word for it.

"I, uh, wanted to come back. It was gonna be my papa's birthday, and I didn't wanna miss the cake! Plus I wanted to show him Pix, and the amount of fun I had. But, nothing was the same when I did return. Pix told me that time is real different there than it is where I lived. He's told me of people who went to the Glade and coming back a few minutes after they left, some people get lucky and are gone for as long as they were in the Glade. B-but I, I came back a real long time after. Mama and Papa weren't around anymore, and so many new buildings were around! It was as if Bumples took the place over and made everything shiny! I couldn't find anyone I knew anymore, so I thought i'd make some more friends! ...But the people around here are so stingy, they didn't really like Pocky weasle. The kids loved it! ...Oh poor Pix, he's heard this story thousands of times!" He turned to look at her and found himself surprised, tears were building up in her eyes. The Pixie acted empathetic, patting her face while he sat on her shoulder. Her usual smile became ten times as uncomfortable, it was so forced.

"So um *sniff* yeah, I spent a lotta time in the Glade, but my home was Bandle City too! ...Listen, i'm sorry that I made you play those games. No one plays with me anymore, I shouldn't of made you play when you really didn't want to. I-I hope you at least had fun though!" Again, the grin she wore was enough to make Veigar response unclear. If she really was telling the truth, then she held an incredibly valuable magic! It was the kind that many mages and sorcerers have sought for millennia, yet it was given to her on a silver platter? He still didn't fully believe her story, but he had a hard time contradicting her words with Pix being by her side. What could he do with this information? He was a dark mage, he could care less about her brand of magic! Killing her was probably in his best interest... but he would run into the same issues as before. Large speakers blared into the night, he could vaguely interpret the announcement; the fireworks were about to begin.

He took a deep breath to help enjoy the temporary silence, his mind began to clear while his options swam through his brain. Did he REALLY want to go through the effort of killing her at this point? This would be her most vulnerable moment, sure. However, it didn't seem as if Pix would let her die so easily. Not to mention how he had JUST found the tranquility of this mountain, despite how close it was to a city that would soon rot in hell. Though he could care less about using her brand of magic... could he maybe try mimicking it with his own? Though as ridiculous as the idea sounded, it could work massively in his benefit. The spells she performed were fairly basic for a forest mage, but it was the quality that he found peculiar. Despite how she openly failed their first 'game', she could compete with most other mages and have a high chance at victory. Her transformation spell was, though it cringed for him to admit, fairly impressive. Most that attempt a spell either screw up a feature that's too noticeable, or make it so accurate that they cannot change back. How she handled her spells was also amusing to see, it's as if it took her little effort to utilize Glade magic. Would copying such basics make world domination any easier? What to do...

Pix flew in front of his face while he thought, tapping his foot mid-air while it stared at him angrily. Though Pix was a creature of heavy interest, Veigar found him bothersome. The fairy stuck out his arm and touched his forehead, which had Veigar seeing a pitch of nothing but white. What in the hell was Pix doing to him? Why was he so mindless of Pix getting near him? The white was blinding, it was growing his headache when he heard a booming male voice begin to speak at him.

"Veigar huh? Not a typical name for Yordles. Pfffffft, no WONDER you turned sour!"

"Is this a joke?! What kind of creature are you to perform telepathy like this?"

"Ah, so you're not a complete idiot then~ Though Lulu may be ignorant to the world as it is now, i'm far from it. You should feel lucky that I wasn't the one that bashed your skull in! ...You wanna know why I didn't? It's because she came back from the Glade with no friends... no one got along with her what-so-ever! It hasn't been until now that another one of her kind spent some time with her!" Okay, so now his suspicions of Lulu faking her story completely faded... But he didn't believe Pix's statement either.

"...I'm sorry, but what? Couldn't she just be a street performer if she truly cared about interaction? She isn't a clown for kids parties?"

"Aaaaah if ONLY! Lulu is the sweetest girl in the world, that's why I brought her to the Glade! Out of all the children and adults at the time, Lulu was by far the most fun.. she was kind enough to notice me! Believe me when I say that I never expected her to want to return to Runeterra, EVERYONE loved her in the glade! Yet, no one in your world accepts her, not like we did. They find her too... how do I put it? They find her too strange, when she's just different is all. Even the fellow Yordles do not accept her as one of their own anymore."

"BAH, why trust anyone to begin with? You can only rely on yourself, it would be foolish to think otherwise. Besides, how is this information relevant to me in the least?" Pix remained quiet for a moment, which made Veigar skip a heartbeat. Telepathy was a very strong power that could easily mess up his mind if Pix so wished.

"Hmmm, Tell you what? I've met people like you... believe me when I say, you'd be dead by now if Lulu was anyone else. You're a dark person Veigar, and you are probably the absolute WORST person for Lulu to make friends with! But you still bothered to play her games, even if you just wanted her to go away once you were done. She's had so much fun today, even if you're an asshole and didn't let her win. So this is gonna be how this goes down; You want to know what her powers are, yes? Welp, too bad. Glade magic is too far different from Runeterra magic for you to ever do what Lulu does, let alone whatever disgusting magic you practice. Buuuuut if you're willing to be nice and play with her sometimes, you might just figure out a few tricks for yourself. If all else, I can just kill you where you stand, eh?" It was as if Pix taunted him with the inquiry, as well as the threat. It was daunting to know that Pix was aware of his intentions, and Veigar still hadn't the faintest idea just how powerful Lulu was, let alone Pix. He took a moment to truly think of his options... it didn't seem as if he had a choice! He'll have to play this so called 'friendship' by ear, and try to figure a way either kill the duo before they can do the same to him; If they don't prove to be useful.

"...Fine, i'm willing to spare her for today. HOWEVER, I will only tolerate so many of her games... even if she is still a child, I refuse to also act like one."

"Bahahaha, you think she's still a kid? Buddy, you don't even know the half of who Lulu is! Now when I break the spell, try to make her feel better, please? If your pea-brain didn't notice, talking about Bandle City makes her cry." He had said the last line with heavy sympathy, though Veigar was still slightly confused.

"Wait, how long was she away from Bandle City? Surely she was only gone for a few decades? Why does she not go into Bandle City once more?"

"You really are a fool. You had never heard of the story, about the Yordle girl who disappeared? ...Heh, well, I guess you of all people wouldn't know; you're also banned from Bandle City, aren't you?" Okay, so Pix was either going through his memories like an asshole, or he was taking a wild guess based on Veigar's appearance and attitude. Either way he didn't mind the assumption, considering his hatred from his initial birthpla-

"Wait, why is Lulu banned from the blasted city? Not as if I care in the slightest, but have their standards skyrocketed that much?"

"You're hate isn't totally unjustified, i'll assure you that. Okay, be ready to do a magic trick or have a joke, or-or something!" After a moment Veigar's vision was finally returned to him, though he was blasted with the first spark of a firework. He looked down and heard many laughing in a conjoined fashion, someone must have lit it off too early. He looked to his right and saw that the scene hadn't changed, time must have been extremely slowed during Pix's mind trick. Lulu's tears began to drip down her face while she faced away from him, though she turned back when she felt Veigar's stare bore into her head.

"O-oh right, I forgot the trick didn't I? Okay, lemme thi-"

"Nah, it's fine." Her reaction did not deem those words to be what she wanted to hear... she was at first a little surprised, but then became even more sad in the silence. Pix took his turn while he stared at Veigar, and he prepared to fly up to him when Veigar turned his head. Lulu was still looking down when he spoke, not raising her head to greet his voice.

"...Look, girl. I am not a friendly Yordle, I am a MASTER of the dark arts! I plan to rule Runeterra one day, everyone will have to follow my will. But I will have to commit many crimes to do it, many lives may also be lost for my goal; Be grateful that I haven't ended your life just yet." She looked up and gave him a small smile, though he noticed that she was still fighting back tears. Veigar couldn't cringe harder than he was now... what could he do to make her feel better at this point? He shouldn't have to care! ... But getting on Pix's side would be for the best at this point, at least until he got an idea to what his adversary was capable of. The jokes that he knew... probably not Lulu's taste. No stories, no uplifting tricks, this was NOT his forte! Then it hit him... and he regretted not killing her earlier. He took a large swallow to hold down his pride, gently nudging Lulu's face upward. He held his breath as he took off his own blue witcher's cap, though he found some embarrassment with Lulu's reaction. He looked EXACTLY the same without his hat on! It was as if his entire head was the dot drawn with an ink pen! He could tell by her facial expression that she was holding back her laughter, unlike Pix who's quiet squeeks were loud enough to sting Veigar in the chest.

"...O-oh, so t-that *pffpt*, what's what you look li-"

"Ughgh, NO, this is not what I look like!" Taking one last deep breath, he gently used the tip of his cane and tapped his face, unraveling the dark veil he uses to cover his identity. Veigar felt conflicted, he couldn't tell if he should be laughing based on Lulu's reaction, or humiliated that he ended up revealing his face! Lulu seemed stumped for several minutes, as if he hadn't done anything at all...

Then she reaches and touches his right cheek. He resisted the urge to slap it away, though nearly did out of impulse. Yes, he was furred like most other male Yordles; with feline features that made him look almost feminine by male standards. She was lightly feeling the scar underneath his earlobe, a painful reminder of his abhorrence for Noxus; it was even stronger than his hatred for Bandle City! Lulu seemed to be fully hushed, as if she was trying to read him like a novel! Veigar had enough of being gazed at in this fashion, utilizing his magic once more to return the mask he always wore.

"Wow, why you gotta do that to your face? You look so pret-"

"NEVER mentioned that to ANYONE!" This time Lulu needn't scoot farther, she rolled with laughter! Veigar stood up to leave, only to feel his sleeve get pulled.

"Hey, where you going? The light-show is about to start!"

"First off, it's called a firework show. Second, I have absolutely no interest in fireworks... and for three, I have had enough of your demeanor for today!" He nearly spat, he could feel his temper rise again. She gave a usual pout as he walked off into the dark, he was finally free! But he knew in the back of his mind that this was only temporary... she would continue to bother him until he found a permanent solution to this problem. Meanwhile the Yordle girl enjoyed the view of a long-held tradition by Yordle kind. The light-show was spectacular! It was as if magic and technology mixed perfectly to paint the sky in a multitude of colors! Her smile grew even wider while she talked with Pix.

She made a new friend today! Oh how much fun she's going to have tomorrow... she can't wait!

* * *

Author's Note: Cheesy Story is cheesy, and also possibly bad. Any critique is once again welcome... also, i'm thinking about maybe adding more or possibly separating this into two chapters. For now it'll remain a one-shot.


End file.
